familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Kaldenkirchen
Kaldenkirchen is a village in North Rhine-Westphalia in Germany, situated close to the Dutch border at Venlo. It is part of the municipality of Nettetal. History For the first time the place name “Caldenkirken” appeared in a document dated 1206. Until 1794 the city belonged to the Duchy of Jülich. Some inhabitants of Kaldenkirchen belonged to the 13 German families who were members of the Religious Society of Friends and Mennonites. These families left Krefeld in 1683 with a ship called Concord and headed for Philadelphia where they settled in the newly founded suburb called Germantown.Leo Peters: Geschichte der Stadt Kaldenkirchen. Band 1: Von den Anfängen bis zum Ende der französischen Zeit 1814. B.O.S.S. Kleve 1998, ISBN 3-9805931-5-0 Subsequent emigrants from Kaldenkirchen to Germantown included Paulus and Gertrude Kuster, the great-great-great-great-grandparents of U.S. Army colonel George Armstrong Custer. In 1856 King Frederick William IV of Prussia permitted the use of “town” for this city. After the Wiener Kongress Congress of Vienna in 1814 Kaldenkirchen belonged to Prussia. In 1903 the German Emperor Wilhelm II permitted the city arms. The synagogue was destroyed during the Kristallnacht. During the last weeks of the Second World War the city was evacuated. In 1947 a fire destroyed 90% of the forest. In 1961 Kaldenkirchen had 6305 inhabitants, 23% of them Heimatvertriebene. On January 1, 1970 Kaldenkirchen became part of the newly founded city of Nettetal.Leo Peters: Geschichte der Stadt Kaldenkirchen. Band 2: Vom Beginn der preußischen Zeit bis zum Ende der Selbständigkeit 1970. Kleve 1998 Economy For more than 150 years the economic life of Kaldenkirchen was characterized by the tobacco industry. At the turn of the century the roof tiles industry was active for some years due to the resources of clay in the Grenzwald (forest bordering Germany and the Netherlands). As Kaldenkirchen is situated near the border it was an important reloading point with a main customs office and many freight forwarders until 1993.Hans-Dieter Boos: Wandern – Wandel – Wissen. Grenzort Kaldenkirchen in Nettetal. Bürgerverein Kaldenkirchen. Nettetal 2006 Currently there are various inter-regional companies like the plant nursery Lappen, the producer of sound cards TerraTec, the food company Halal Mekkafood and the German Branch Office of Panini Comics. Transport Kaldenkirchen has direct access to the autobahn A61 and has two exits. It also has a train station with double-tracked passenger and freight traffic to Venlo/NL and single-tracked traffic to Mönchengladbach. : Manor house Altenhof]] Main sights The main sights are the Catholic Parish Church St. Clemens,http://www.stclemens-kaldenkirchen.de/kirche/kirche/kirche.html Parish church St. Clemens the Protestant Church and the Rokoko Pavillon built in the second half of the 18. century.Rokoko Pavillon . The manor house Altenhof was almost 500 years the property of Earl of Spee. The nearby Grenzwald is a popular Recreation area and Nature reserve. Right at the border there is the Sequoiafarm Kaldenkirchen, a precious Arboretum that has been used as a Biological institute for many years and is full of historical interest.Helge Breloer: Zur Erinnerung an die Sequoia-Farm in Kaldenkirchen. In: Baum-Zeitung. No. 1/1998, Notable natives * Anton van Eyk (1911–2004), artist * Leo Peters (born 1944), HistorianLeo Peters in German Wikipedia Kaldenkirchen Raceway The village had its own Stock Car circuit Backtrack, The Golden Years of Oval Racing - ISBN 0-7524-4080-2 which hosted major international events including the Superstox World Championship in 1975, 1978 and 1987. It also staged the first running of the Stock Saloon World Championship on 19 September 1982. The track was closed at the end of the 1987 racing season. References * Johann Finken: Die Stadt Kaldenkirchen. Beiträge zu ihrer Geschichte, besonders der katholischen Pfarre. Heinrich Schmitz, Straelen 1897 * Gregor Herter: Gruß aus Kaldenkirchen. Grenz-Stadt-Spuren. Bilder und Texte zur Geschichte Kaldenkirchens. Bürgerverein Kaldenkirchen 1987 * Leo Peters: Rheinischer Städteatlas. Kaldenkirchen. Böhlau, Köln 1996, ISBN 3-7927-1562-7 * Leo Peters: Geschichte der Stadt Kaldenkirchen. Band 1: Von den Anfängen bis zum Ende der französischen Zeit 1814. Band 2: Vom Beginn der preußischen Zeit bis zum Ende der Selbständigkeit 1970. B.O.S.S. Kleve 1998, ISBN 3-9805931-5-0 * Hans-Dieter Boos: Wandern – Wandel – Wissen. Grenzort Kaldenkirchen in Nettetal. Bürgerverein Kaldenkirchen, Nettetal 2006 Notes External links * Website Kaldenkirchen (German) * Website of the Arboretum Sequoiafarm Kaldenkirchen (German) Category:Villages in North Rhine-Westphalia Category:Former municipalities in North Rhine-Westphalia